


Oh No, Lucas Has a Crush

by Rini (theviolethour)



Category: CyberSix
Genre: F/M, in which lucas thinks he's hella gay for adrian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theviolethour/pseuds/Rini
Summary: When the light filters through the dingy curtains on the window and reflect off of Adrian’s glasses, Lucas pauses and stares.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between Episode 9 and Episode 10.

_Oh God_ , Lucas thinks, _Adrian’s cute_.

The realization hits him while the two are at their usual hangout spot in the café. He’s stuffing his face (as usual) while Adrian drinks some coffee (as usual). Adrian’s talking about a student’s “atrocious essay” and Lucas is halfway listening, because one: essays are boring and two: he’s focused on his delicious bacon and cheese sandwich.

When the light filters through the dingy curtains on the window and reflect off of Adrian’s glasses, Lucas pauses and stares. He takes the scene in: the way Adrian’s hands move as he talks, the way the sunlight makes his skin glow. This is when it hits him: he has a huge crush on Adrian Seidelman.

“Lucas? Are you okay?”

He jolts back into reality, face turning red. “Um. Yeah. Fine. Just…swallowed somethin’ wrong, I guess.”

Adrian’s eyebrows furrow and Lucas can tell that the English teacher thinks the excuse it utter bullshit. Which it is.

Lucas glances at his watch. “Oh, would you look at the time…gotta head out. Gettin’ late.” _It’s five o’clock, you dolt, now he’s definitely going to tell something is up._

There’s a moment of hesitation and Lucas can tell that Adrian isn’t buying anything that he’s selling. The black haired man’s fingers curl around his coffee cup and there’s a thoughtful expression on his face. “All right then.” A pause. “I’ve got the check for you.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.” Adrian smiles. “You paid for me last time, right?”

“Oh. Right.” Lucas gives a slight nod and stands, pulling on his coat. “See you tomorrow.”

Another smile from Adrian. “See you tomorrow.”

It takes all of his willpower not to sprint from the café. Lucas can still feel his cheeks and ears burning as he goes out into the bitter cold. He lifts his coat collar against the wind and begins his trek home. While he walks, he thinks.

Why is he so bothered by this realization? He knows it isn’t because Adrian’s a man. Lucas has had crushes on men before. He’s comfortable with the fact that he’s attracted to men and women. There’s something, though, _something_ that’s gnawing at him.

It takes a few moments of contemplation before he figures it out. Lucas likes Adrian, but he also likes CyberSix. A high school English teacher and a super-powered vigilante. Total opposites. In a way, he feels like he’s betraying CyberSix with this crush, even though they aren’t dating.

Hell, they haven’t even kissed. Lucas’ thoughts drift back to that night at the school (which is very hazy, thanks to the giant floating eyeball), when he and CyberSix almost kissed, but she pulled away. He’s thought about it numerous times since then, replaying the foggy scene over and over in his mind. Why did she pull away? _Why? ___

He doesn’t want to admit to himself that it’s possible she doesn’t feel the same way about him. It’s possible that she only wants to be friends.

“Shit.” Lucas pauses on the bridge and shoves his hands into his pockets. “Shit. What am I gonna do? Should I tell him? Should I tell her?” His words catch a few glances from a mother and child passing by and he frowns. “What, can’t a guy talk to himself out loud?”

Cue said mother ushering their child away at an alarming speed.

The frown remains set on his face. He’s not getting any sleep tonight, because he knows he will be thinking about this. He almost doesn’t want to go to work tomorrow, because going to work means facing Adrian, which means enduring more stomach flip flops and hot ears.

Then again, once Lucas considers that, it doesn’t seem like such an awful thing after all.


End file.
